


Making Happy Memories

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia isn't sleeping, and Anakin joins her for some late night baking and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Happy Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon replied to a meme:
> 
> "I wish you would write a fic where Anakin and little girl Leia have a father and daughter adventure together and do some ill advised things that will get them a 'look' from Mom after."
> 
> Probably not what you were looking for, but it is what came out!

Anakin looked up from his workbench to see his daughter slipping past the door, doing her best to be sneaky. He was supposed to be the only one awake, having tucked both children in earlier in the evening. Padmé was asleep in the master bedroom, but Anakin had grown restless and gotten up to work on new boosters for Artoo. Why the astromech needed them now that the galaxy was at peace was best left to the imagination; Anakin just liked tinkering.

Now, however, he needed to see what his daughter was up to, and that meant getting up quietly and following her to the kitchen. Leia was very methodically beginning to move the stool and chair over to the high kitchen island. Anakin decided to lean in the doorway and just watch, while Leia got bowls and measuring devices and then started getting things out of the pantry and cooler. He watched her levitate things from above her reach to the kitchen island, a smile on his lips. He was pretty certain that was not what Ahsoka meant for Leia to do with her teachings… but then again, maybe it was. The Togruta still had an impish sense of humor after all.

"Papa, it's rude to just stand and stare," Leia said, her back to him currently as she looked for the last things she needed. "Are you going to help me make Mama's cake?"

"Is that what we are doing, princess?" Anakin asked, coming into the kitchen fully.

She turned to look at him with a wrinkle of her nose. "I'm your little general; Luke is the princess today."

Anakin laughed at that, nodding at the correction. "Is it princess, prince, or something else, so I know for when xie wakes?"

Leia closed her eyes and thought that direction, feeling her sibling's sleeping mind and state of self. "Can't tell. Might just be a dragon today."

"We'll see when xie wakes up then. You know you should be sleeping still too, Leia. I could have gotten you up early to do this."

"Couldn't sleep, Papa," she told him. "I kept dreaming about the boy."

"Oh, the boy." Anakin nodded, even as he wished he could figure out who this 'boy' in her dreams was, find him, and make sure the boy was worth his daughter fretting over. Leia had been four the first time she dreamed about a boy flying and being terrified of crashing. Since then, there had been several moments of that boy intruding in her sleep, and she was only eight. Maybe if they had let the twins grow up as Jedi… no, that did not bear thinking about. The twin-bond between them would have been severed, and they would have lost their unique sparkle.

Better, always, to have them here at home, trained by himself and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan sometimes 'accidentally' left data pads on advanced Force techniques that Ahsoka had not learned, and once or twice they had been ones Anakin hadn't seen before he left the Order on grounds of his mental health.

"Will you take me out on the speeder today?" Leia suddenly asked.

Anakin considered; they were having a lunch date with Padmé for latest election results. Maybe there'd be time after? He didn't think so.

"Let's get the cake made, Leia, and we can go after."

Leia gave him a brilliant smile, one that changed everything about how she looked; she'd always been the more solemn of the twins.

+++++

Anakin had Leia tucked in front of him on the speeder bike. She had her helmet on as did he. They were looking at the night and the lake and the open fields beckoning to them, before Leia looked up at him with a devilish grin.

"I'm driving!"

Before he could protest or agree, as he rarely told her 'no', she threw her little arms into the effort of starting them on their adventure, and he just hung on with the Force to her and the bike.

Padmé would kill him if she ever found out, but this was far too fun to resist. He let Leia choose the course, just keeping himself open to the danger, ready to protect her if needed, but trusting her own Force awareness.

Nor was he disappointed, as she cut between two of the columns of the portico of the guest house they had added to the property. It was so expertly done that Anakin half-whooped in joy, feeling Leia's thrill at her own daring. She was turning their property into an obstacle course, going over, under, and between items just to see if she could, and Anakin absolutely loved it!

The sun was starting to light the sky when Leia decided she had tested herself enough, and they pulled the bike back into the shed that doubled as Anakin's main workshop. She slid off the bike… and her legs wobbled from holding onto the machine so tightly. Anakin caught her before she could even fall on her backside, using the Force to hold her until he had his feet under him.

Then, because Leia was not protesting, he picked his daughter up and settled her on his hip, like he had done so often when she was a toddler instead of a big girl. She rested her head on his shoulder as he started to walk inside.

"Thank you, Papa," she murmured softly, eyes closing.

"Any time, little general." He carried her in, going for her room, and trying not to cringe at the face Padmé was in the hallway, looking sternly at them. That expression softened, though, at realizing Leia was already asleep in her father's hold, and she just followed into the bedroom to tuck Leia back into bed once Anakin got her soft boots off of her.

Together, they checked on Luke before going to bed together.

"You indulge them both so much, husband," Padmé said as she laid on his chest.

"I want them to have good childhoods, happy ones," he told his wife, petting her hair. "Without making them feel fragile."

"You're a good papa."


End file.
